The Life and Times of Katerina Braginsky: Witch
by Kanakitty
Summary: Yes, I just made a random title. That doesn't really fit the fanfic. Mentions of Hetalia characters, but not enough to be a crossfic... Katerina/Koshka, who is a new wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!


First things first… I hate it when Rikki is right :/ She said that once you start writing you can't stop…

Second: Disclaimer: I do not own … wait actually I DO own almost all the characters here. Ivan is from Hetalia. I do not own Hetalia (I wish…) I do NOT own the places noted.

Koshka idly waited for her friend, twirling her new wand about expertly. She was very tempted to practice some of the basic transfiguration spells in the textbook she read last week, but that would be against the rules, wouldn't it? Koshka sighed; perhaps she could get Daddy to change that rule…

Ivan Braginsky is quite unknown for his position, both in the muggle and wizard world. Of course, this is a good thing, the lack of publicity. It meant no irritating officials, no foreign meddlers, no inspectors and such. Anyway, Ivan is also one of the few remaining Russian purebloods around, a point of pride. According to the muggles, he is also a noble, one of the Romanov's family; part of a family that managed to escape Bolshevik grasp… the Braginsky family had fled to Siberia and used magic to conceal their path.

Anyway, back to Ivan. He is also THE major trader of almost all things black market: furs, ivory, high quality drugs (he refused to deal in the street drugs), dragon items, unicorn horns, etc. He was also the head of one group of Russian mafia. This had benefits: Koshka had a pet Siberian tiger at home. His name is Fluffy (don't judge- she was five!).

Koshka's mother was quite unknown (to her). Ivan never really elaborated on the topic of his first wife, but it can be inferred that she was also a Russian pureblood ("Koshka, you are pure Russian pureblood!"). Koshka has a stepmother, naturally, who was quite contrary to the usual evil stepmother. Giselle Wielschmidt was German, but pureblood nonetheless. Not like Ivan would marry anyone else. Giselle also happened to be quite influential in many major governments.

Koshka's connections did not stop there. Ivan's best friend and Koshka's godfather was none other than Tom. His last name is undisclaimable. You know…He-who-must-not-be-named… SHHHH! Don't tell!

Koshka is only a pet name, given by Ivan. Koshka, or кошка in Cyrillic writing, means cat in Russian. Her real name is Katerina Alisa Braginsky (Катерина Алиса Брагинский), but almost no one called her that. Only-

"KOSHKA! I'M HERE! Bocsánat, I saw this adorable skirt at Yves Saitn-Lauren... and then there was this coat at Burberry... I love London!" distracted her thoughts. Her friend Roka had obviously arrived, carrying at least five shopping bags. Koshka couldn't tell whether that was another one between the second and third or it was just a shadow. Roka is rather loud and obnoxious, but extremely intelligent (she didn't seem like it. Don't judge a book by its cover!).

The Hungarian had light brown hair with loose curls that were impossible to straighten and bright green eyes. Naturally, she was a pureblood, too. Instead of being brought by Ivan, like most of Koshka's friends and attendants, Roka Héderváry met Koshka at a New Years party in Vienna, Austria when both were seven. They clicked immediately and Roka moved to St. Petersburg with Koshka, leaving behind her parents. She also loved shopping. ADORED shopping.

Ah, come to think of it I have yet to describe Koshka…

Koshka has rather sharp looking features, though one could not specify what specifically looked sharp. Her hair is long and layered, with straight bangs. It is straight, though it can be curled extremely easily, convenient for parties. Her eyes are an odd royal purple, courtesy of Ivan. Thankfully, she had not gotten Ivan's large nose, but her mother's normal-sized nose. Ivan's nose was very large… Koshka's little half-sister Natasha did not inherited his nose either, and Natasha's eyes were blue, like Giselle's. Natasha was only three, so her hair could change from the current Ivan-blonde to Koshka-black.

"Well, I suppose we should get going, then." said Koshka,"Anton, Mikhail, come one."

The previously unnoticed two set to work, putting all of their stuff on the cart, expertly, without crushing anything. They were Russian twins: blonde, 5'10'', tall for 12-year-olds, pureblood, and had very thick accents. Officially, they were Koshka's bodyguards, but they were also used for labor. Anton took Roka's extra shopping bags as well. Koshka's owl, Krasivysova, protested at the movements. Even owl beauty sleeps are important!

"Shut up, ovl. Сделки с ним." muttered Mikhail

Koshka ignored the comment.

"We have to find… Platform 9 ¾ …" Koshka said.

~ ~ ~ 10 minutes later…~ ~ ~

"Ah! Platform 9 and Platform 10!" she said before walking straight into and through the wall.

Review s'il vous plait :3


End file.
